1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver and, more particularly, to a radio selective calling receiver using time diversity reception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Time diversity reception is a measure against fading. In this technique, the transmission side transmits a signal string a plurality of number of times, and the reception side selects a high-quality one of the received plurality of identical signal strings. According to, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-334572, demodulated outputs of identical signals are sampled and stored. The absolute value of the sampled value of a received signal is compared to that of the preceding sampled value, and a signal having a larger value is selected.
As described above, conventionally, time diversity processing is always executed in units of bits independently of the reception level. Generally, to increase the time diversity effect, highly precise processing in units of bits is performed, although this increases the processing load to result in an increase in power consumption. For the conventional radio selective calling receiver which performs time diversity processing, the power consumption is large, and accordingly, the battery service life is short.